dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miror B. VS Etemon
Miror B. VS Etemon is the 4th Episode of DBX Created by Mattardis. It features Miror.B and his pokemon, from the Pokémon Colloseum series, And Etemon, from the Digimon Adventure anime. Description The pokémon master of dance VS The Digi-King of rock and roll. But who will win?! Entrance The lights flare up, revealing an arena filled to the brim with a cheering crowd. Then, as the guitar flares, someone steps onto the stage. He walks in time to the music, strolling right to the center of the ring where a microphone hangs. He unhooks the mike from it's wire, brings it down to his mouth and... "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to MY arena where there's no rules, no research, oooonly bloodshed! I am Ringmaster! Your announcer. Your host extraordinaire for this extravagansa. And let me welcome you... to... THE EXHIBITIOOOOOON!!" Rundowns Today, Ringmaster is wearing deep purple pants and matching Jacket. His usual belt buckle is also replaced to look like a star. All based off of Miror B.'s XD design. His shirt however, it a slightly dark shade of orange, matching Etemon's fur. "In today's match, our two fighters are none other than Monsters of Music, Melodius Miscreants and Mellifluent Mischief Makers!" Ringmaster spins on the spot before pointing to the right side of the stage. "In this corner we have Admin of Team Cipher, gone wondering criminal. The Master of Ludicolo. Miror B.! While not much of a fighter himself, his collection of Pokémon of the dancing and/or shadow variety can be deadly!" A Hologram of Miror B. appears above the side Ringmaster was pointing to. Once again, Ringmaster spins and points to the opposite side of the stage. "And in the other corner we have the rock and roll king of the continent of Server. The ultimate level Evil Elvis digimon. Etemon! The main monkey himself who was the second major villain faced by the world renown digidestined. Let's size up the competition!" "Just like I mentioned, today we have a battle of Music. Singing VS Dancing to be exact. And not only that, but they're also both villains who we all love... mostly because as threatening as they are, they're pretty darn silly. First let's take a look at Etemon." "Despite looking like a human-sized monkey with a Microphone, Etemon is an ultimate level digimon, putting him on the same level as monsters like Metal-Greymon and Were-Garurumon. He uses attacks like his Concert Crush, where he sings a song so ear-splittingly awful, that enemies either take damage via thier ears, or simply lose the will to fight all together." A chibi version of Ringmaster appears, covering his ears with his hands, sobbing, while streams of tears pour out from beneath his sunglasses. "Miror B. on the other hand is a pokemon trainer, and fights with his team of various battle monsters. Including his signature squad of Five ludicolo. These Water/Grass type digimon prefer dancing to fighting. but that doesn't stop them from being pains in the butt with attacks like Giga Drain, Ice Beam and Hydro Pump. They can also create rain by dancing, powering up thier water attacks, and even healing them a little and boosting thier speed" "But Miror.B isn't a one trick ponyta. He has a ton of pokemon, including Exploud, Armaldo, Golduck, Jumpluff and Shiftry. But he's not the only one. Etemon does more than just sing badly. Etemon has his dark network spread all across the continent of Server. Using this he can watch his foes from afar, or even just attack them without being anywhere near them! This dark network is not only a tool though. It's Etemon's direct source of power. It's what gives Etemon his ultimate level power. He can harness this energy into a projectile attack fired from his guitar!" "Miror B. has his own dark energy to work with though. After his time with Team Cipher, Miror B. learned about the monsters known as Shadow Pokémon. Incredibly powerful and violent pokémon with special shadow attacks that no ordinary pokemon can learn. And, of course, he has a handful of them too! His Shadow Sudowoodo can cause rock slides while his Shadow Voltorb can confuse emneies with Shadow Panic." A chibi ringmaster stumbles into view with spirals for eyes and wanders across the screen aimlessly, before being crushed by a rockslide on the other side of the screen. "His Shadow Nosepass is a magenetic pokémon with Shadow Mist, a move that makes foes easier to hit, and finally, his most powerful Shadow Pokémon. Shadow Dragonite! This behemoth of a pokémon is incapbale of flinching and can crush foes with moves like Shadow Rush and Shadow Storm, or even tear down defences with attacks like Shadow Down. Hoo Boy, the word Shadow is starting to sound weird after saying it so much" "Don't count Etemon out yet though. While he doesn't have any super violent shadow pokemon, he does have higher forms. By fusing with his Dark Network, he changes to his Chaos Form, a giant floating ball of destruction. And if he fully absorbs the Dark Network, he digivolves into his Mega Form, MetalEtemon! This form is coated head to toe in Chrome Digizoid metal, making his armor almost indestructible to anyone who dares attack him" "This will truly be a match for the ages. So without further ado..." "Let the Exhibition... BEGIN!!" Cue: Team Snagem Hideout theme Out in the middle of the dry desert plains of Server, Miror B. wondered along, snapping his fingers to the music in his head. It wasn't too different from the deserts of Orre so he probably wasn't even aware he was somewhere different. Suddenly his concentration was interrupted by the rumbling of an engine. He glanced up and sure enough, he could see a truck of some kind in the distance heading his way and... he could hear... music..? Cue: Love Seranade (BGM version) The truck pulled up to a stop right infront of Miror B. and the trailer began to open up, revealing a stage with Etemon standing front and center, holding a microphone. "Yeaaaaaaaah~!!" He sung out loudly. "Hey, you there, Buddy-boy. I caught wind of you wonderin' around this here desert o' mine thanks to my dark network. Can't help but notice you're... a human." Miror B. didn't seem to be impressed at all. The heck was this weird monkey pokemon? And why could it talk. One thing was for certain though. Even if it could talk, it sure couldn't sing. "You call that singing?" Miror B. replied, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the ground. "You sound so offkey it's painful. Music's for dancing, not destroying" Etemon was not happy. He was incredibly insulted for that matter. With a growl, he swiped up his guitar and gave a sudden strum. "Dark Network!" he yelled as the dark netword began powering up his guitar befor blasting a shot of energy at Miror B. who quickly leapt off to the side out of the way. "You dare insult the monarch of music. Well, I was gonna crush you anyway. But now I'm gonna enjoy it all the more~" "A battle, huh? Works for me~" Miror B. said, smirking now. "Let the Music play!" He pulled out two pokéballs and tossed them out, bringing out two of his Ludicolo. Cue: Miror B.'s Retro Groove (GAMetal Remix) The two Ludicolo began to dance in sync together, clouds starting to form in the sky above them causing the rain to begin falling. They both opened thier mouths and spat out seeds towards Etemon, trying to leech seed him. But the Monkey Digimon wasn't going to just stay still. He immediately leapt up off of his stage towards the pokemon with a sweeping kick sending one of the Ludicolo hurdling backwards. But the other one right beside it wasn;t waiting around and immediately fired an Ice Beam at Etemon, freezing his leg in place. Suddenly, Two more Ludicolo appeared from nowhere and charged at the stuck digimon. The two of them began to attack in synch with the music, slapping Etemon around. And the one he'd attack even came back to join the party. After a few moments of this, etemon was getting infuriated and held his microphone to his mouth. "YEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed out, sending out a blast of sound and knocking away all four Ludicolo, as well as shattering the ice around his leg, freeing him. Etemon turned back to face Miror B. with a smirk, only to be met with a Pokéball smacking into his nose. The ball opened and out came Exploud, who's wide open mouth blasted out a shadow ball at Etemon, knocking the monkey back again. Etemon found himself once more on the ground and immediately jumped back to his feet, met with the sight of Miror B. dancing away, while a line of creatures advanced towards him. Five Ludicolo, Exploud, Jumpluff, Shiftry and Armaldo Getting ever angrier, Etemon began charging towards them. One of the Ludicolo's responded by firing a hydro pump at him, But Etemon was ready. He dodged to the side and flung his guitar forward, nailing the ludicolo in the forehead, knocking it out. The other pokemon charged too, while using thier own attacks. First Armaldo dashed in with a Metal Claw attack, but Etemon grabbed the pokemon by the wrist instead, reversing the move and throwing Armaldo at Jumpluff. Shiftry stopped and began charging up it's solar beam while the other four Ludicolo began to rush, one going for thunderpunch, one going for fire punch, one going for ice punch and the forth going for brick break. The Thunder punch connected, zapping Etemon, but he was quick to retalliate. He grabbed Ludicolo by the wrist and began punching it repeatedly in the stomach before using him as a weapon to smash the second ludicolo away. The third came in with an ice punch, but etemon simply dodged to the side while tripping it. He then charged and the fourth but Ludicolo got the hit first, knocking Etemon off balance. The other pokemon got back up and charged into the fight, all piling on Etemon. But Etemon once again brough up his microphone. "CONCERT CRUUUUUUSH" He sang, way to loud, once again blasting all of the pokemon off of him, knocking them all out. Except for Exploud, thanks to soundproof. He was knocked back but completely unharmed otherwise. "Sheesh what a pain..." Miror B. complained, going for another pokéball when Etemon suddenly charged at him. The monkey went for a punch right at the trainer, but Miror B. effortlessly dodged out of the way with a backflip, before clapping his hands and continuing dancing. Etemon attacked once more and Miror B. continued to dodge, spinning and moonwalking right out of harm's way. "Here, hold this~" Miror B. Said, throwing a pokeball at Etemon. The ball opened up and dropped Shadow Voltorb right into his hands. Etemon was confused until a dark aura began to emanate off of Voltorb, confusing Etemon. He dropped the ball pokemon and began to stumble backwards in a daze. Miror B. smirked and threw another ball. Sudowoodo appeared and also began to charge with shadow energy, before running headfirst into Etemon, with Shadow Rush, as he wobbled around like a drunkard. Etemon was once more sent flying backwards and crashed into the ground, creating a crater. Etemon shook his head until he was free of his confusion when he noticed the cable that was unearthed when he crashed. IT was part of his dark network. With a evil grin he grabbed the wire tightly and pulled it free, starting to fuse with it. the ground began to shake as the dark network was pulled loose from the ground and fused into Etemon until he was left in his Chaos Form. Exploud opened it's mouth and shot out another shadow ball, but the attack vanished into nothing when it hit Etemon's new body. Etemon then created and orb of Dark Energy in his hand and threw it back at exploud, making the pokémon vanish into nothing too. "Alright. This could be kinda bad. Alright Dragonite. Time to dance!" Miror B. said, before throwing up another Pokeball and releasing Shadow Dragonite. Shadow Dragonite immediately flew right at Etemon, glowing with shadow energy and slammed into him with Shadow Rush, Sending Etemon in his new form back down onto the ground. "Gaaahh! Fine. You're bein' real about taking on the King of rock? Then time to switch genres. The King of Rock switchin' to the King of Metal!" Etemon shouted, absorbing the Dark Network part of his body entierly. After a few moments, he was back down to his normal size, but completely covered in metal. "Haha! You won't beat my mega form!" He proclaimed confidently. Ending 1 Miror B was confident to though. He pointed with a flourish, commanding Shadow Dragonite to keep attacking. The dragon did just that, flying down for another Shadow Rush right into MetalEtemon's chest... but nothing. MetalEtemon didn't feel a thing. He grinned and swung his own first back, slamming it right into Dragonite's forehead, knocking the dragon to the ground. MetalEtemon jumped over the Dragon and began running towards Miror B. Miror B was a little worried now. "Dragonite! Shadow Down! You two, keep him off me!" Sudowoodo and Voltorb began heading for MetalEtemon while Dragonite pulled himself up and flew into the sky, shooting down blasts of Shadow Down at MetalEtemon. But MetalEtemon was on too much of a roll. Effortlessly he dodge to the side and back, dodging the shadow downs and once he got close to the other two pokémon he jumped over them! Once on the other side, he pulled back his leg and delivered a powerful Kick to Voltorb, sending the ball pokémon flying right into Dragonite head and knocking the dragon out cold. then he Grabbed Sudowoodo by the head and held the pokemon like a baseball bat. As Voltorb fell back down, MetalEtemon wound up his swing and... SMASH!! Voltorb was sent hurdling at Miror B. with intense force. Miror B. didn't have any time to react and Voltorb collided with his face, caving his head in, killing him and essentially replacing his own head with a knocked out Voltorb. MetalEtemon took a bow. "A-Thank you, Thank you very much~" Ending 2 Miror B was confident to though. He pointed with a flourish, commanding Shadow Dragonite to keep attacking. The dragon did just that, flying down for another Shadow Rush right into MetalEtemon's chest... but nothing. MetalEtemon didn't feel a thing. He grinned and swung his own first back, slamming it right into Dragonite's forehead, knocking the dragon to the ground. MetalEtemon jumped over the Dragon and began running towards Miror B. Miror B. a little worried now, but he still had a plan. He grabbed another pokéball and threw it, releasing Shadow Nosepass.The pokémon sat still for a moment before it suddenly began moving... towards MetalEtemon. Very fast. MetalEtemon dodged out of the way of the rock pokemon, but Nosepass simply turned right around and slammed into MetalEtemon's back and knocked him over. "Hey, what gives?! Get off-a me you dumb rock!" "Dragonite, Shadow Down!" Miror B. called out and the Dragon pokemon, which had just gotten back up, shot a blast of dark energy at MetalEtemon, who while he had gotten up, couldn't remove the magnetic pokémon from him. The Shadow Down attacks began wearing on MetalEtemon's armor, lowering his defence. And Dragonite seemed to be very aware. He bolted down, using Shadow Rush once more and slammed right into MetalEtemon, knocking Nosepass away, but also creating cracks and holes all over MetalEtemon's body. Miror B. then made his move. He ran forward, and helped up his Armaldo, pointing to MetalEtemon while he was busy fighting off Dragonite. Armaldo nodded and charged, his claws began to sharpen and shine like steel and the Bug Pokemon jumped up and used metal claw, stabbing his long claw directly into one of the Cracks that was made by the Shadow downs. Armaldo's Claw when straight through MetalEtemon, leaving the monkey digimon in shock before he suddenly exploded into Data Dust, leaving nothing behind. Miror B. began laughing as he recalled all his pokemon. "Fuhohohoho! My dancing was perfection today, Baby! Pure and simple! Polls Who do you Prefer Miror B. Etemon Who had the better ending Miror B. Etemon Category:Mattardis Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Music Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights